deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WanderingSkull/DF Monthly News: February 2016
Last month, on Deadliest Fiction... World News * Years of wary business deals and tough politics reached an escalation point in Flint, Michigan on January 6th. The city has spent the last two years undergoing various business deals and renovations dealing with piping in the city. During the first week of 2016, Flint's water problems reached a high point as citizens scrambled to purchase bottled water from the government. United States President Barack Obama declared the city in a state of emergency on January 15th, pledging up to $5 million dollars in aid. * Speaking of the POTUS, the race thickens as the Iowa and New Hampshire caucuses show just which nominees are going ahead. In Iowa, former First Lady Hilary Clinton narrowly beat out Bernie Sanders while Cruz manages to edge out against his greatest opponent and perhaps most vocal candidate, Donald Trump, in a surprisingly large lead. In some cases in race of Iowa, the competition was so stiff between Sanders and Clinton that coin tosses were called in to decide who won, these choices had lead to controversy as expected. * As the months continue, ISIS faces increasingly overwhelming odds as their forces begin to steadily deplete and the constant fighting, both from forces seeking to destroy it and from within. Yes, you heard that right folks, ISIS has declared a state of terror within itself as word of infighting among forces continues to become more prominent. The recent surge of infighting might have been caused by Peshmerga, a Kurdish liberation front which seeks to protect its people and form their own nation and Iraqi Armed Forces who have given to put it lightly, a bad time. So much so, that about 40% of all ISIS-controlled territory within Iraq has been lost. * Speaking of ISIS, their control over Syria is also having issues due to the new pressing offensive by both Russia and Syrian Armed Forces as they decimate ISIS forces, while pushing back forces against the Assad regime. This has opened up a new round of peace talks with the aim to discuss the war effort with the UN and in attempt to figure out the aftermath of such a devastating war. Peace talks started officially on the 1st this month, progress! Wait, no. They immediately collapsed the following two days with the suppression of talks to a future unknown date. Rebel leaders are convinced that the sudden collapse will convince Arabian and Turkish officials that they should further back rebel groups. Yeah, I'm not so sure that continuing this war which is tearing apart one of the oldest nations in history is a good idea. Pop Culture * Yeah, its that time of the year again. The time when we fight each other on who deserves a golden statue of that robot from The Day The Earth Stood Still. Leonardo DiCaprio is once again competing for Best Actor with The Revanant, no idea if he deserves it, but Leo said he hopes that he did enough screaming in the movie to get the award. I would put down the list for Best Original Score nominees, but that is a bit too big to type for my own tastes. Matt Damon is hoping that America saving him from space will be enough to will Best Actor, Mad Max: Fury Road is my pick for Best Film, and Jennifer Lawrence is hoping that her movie about a mop is enough to get an Oscar, yeah, you read that right. Seriously though, Mad Max is dominating the Oscars this year covering many of the categories to push for an Oscar win. * Also, cancer sucks man. I mean come on, the disease managed to strike down several famous actors and musicians all within the span of one month. It took Ol' Alan Rickman, you may know him as Hans Gruber, or if you watched Harry Potter unlike me, Professor Snape. Also, David Bowie isn't dead. He just went home. Because there's a Starman floating in the sky, he'd like to come and meet us, but he think he'd blow our minds. Yeah, as you can tell, Bowie's death hit me hard. Although, Cfp feels more for Rickman, RIP Snape, you may rob from Japanese business men with magic another time. * Disney has also announced that they ain't letting the Star Wars gravy train out of fan boys looking to but a Leia Slave costume to wear at the next convention. They wish to continue beyond the new rebooted series by adding additional material to the rather sparse EU after The Great Purge. With the announcement of Rogue One, which if the video games of Star Wars piloting games are any indication should be really awesome. And they also announced that they'll be creating a series that covers a 10-year old Han Solo being raised by Chewbacca during the prequel series. Here's hoping that it is a sitcom, Han & Chewy: The Untold Adventures, I'd watch it. Also, family photo y'all. Wiki News *Nominations for a new administrator have begun to the newest demotion of Waffle for a lack of activity. You can nominate your choice for an admin here: Thread:134348#14 BOTM Noms Well, time for that special time of the month again. Not that one, but the other one we celebrate here. Users are allowed to nom battles from Janurary and can nominate up to three battles before they decide who is the most superior and get to be special stars. *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Category:Blog posts